


Party's over, Wolfy

by alan713ch



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Just angst, No shipping, True Alpha Scott McCall, bamf!Lydia Martin, finality thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan713ch/pseuds/alan713ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it had to be him the one to screw up. Of course it had to be him the one to lower his guards. Of course he had to be the one stupid enough to let himself be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party's over, Wolfy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Party's over, Wolfy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34478) by Petite Madame. 



> Based on the [amazing art](http://petite-madame.tumblr.com/post/30258565037/partys-over-wolfy-dean-winchester-derek) by Petite Madame, when it showed in my dash I knew I had to write the thing. It only took me an hour. 
> 
> Please go check her tumblr! Her art is FANTASTIC!

Of course it had to be him the one to screw up. Of course it had to be him the one to lower his guards. Of course he had to be the one stupid enough to let himself be seen. 

Of course the hunter would’ve found him. Well, not that it was too hard - all the hunters knew of the Hale family, true, but few were among those who went straight against them. He knew the psychotic side of the Argents would show up at some point looking to restore the old code, but this man didn’t smell like Allison or like Chris - this man smelled of pain, sorrow, anger, and thirst. 

A thirst for revenge.

This was not a man who had been raised into hunting. This was a man who had been thrown into it. Probably at a young age. 

Had he lost a girlfriend? No, the smell of his sorrow was stronger than that, unless they had already known they were soulmates. No, this man had lost family - his mother? His father? Maybe both?

Those were the risks you endured when you became a hunter. 

At least Derek could think he could die happy. He had finally found himself in a pack - the same pack he had envied when he first saw it form, the way Stiles and Allison had rallied around Scott had turned him into a green eyed monster - but now he saw them as family. Scott had not only taken Isaac when being next to Derek had been a danger to his life, he had also nurtured him back into a full werewolf. Scott had earned it, being the alpha, and when Derek had finally decided to stop running and came back, Scott had been the first to hug him like he had never left, and with all their creases and kinks and roughness they could finally call each other - no. 

He needed to keep his breath even. He needed not to trigger the wolf’s cry of help. This hunter was one blinded by anger, he probably had only detected him, thinking him an omega, and would probably skip town before he realized there were others - his pack. He wouldn’t risk them. 

He had survived once, alone. He could die alone if it meant the others would live. It seemed fair. 

"What is it, wolfy? You’re not gonna growl at me? Bare your teeth?"

"What for? You have your gun cocked at the base of my brain, with wolfsbane bullets in the chamber. Unlike what you think, I am not an animal for your entertainment."

"Really? So it wasn’t an animal who caused so many murders in the area? I mean, you are going to tell me it wasn’t a mountain lion who ripped off Kate Argent’s neck? Or that it wasn’t an animal who started dabbling into dark magics? Because that seems to be the story running in these woods, wolfy. Are you confessing?"

"That wasn’t me. Those were not me."

"Oh, so you were just passing by? You used to live here, Derek Hale. Maybe you just snapped and went into a rampage?"

He would not bring himself down to the level of this man. He would not give him the satisfaction of becoming a monster just so he could sleep well at night.

But he couldn’t help if he started crying. The rain would hide the tears - nobody would have to know that he died a coward.

"Well, then. Party’s over, wolfy."

"Actually, the party’s just begun, mister."

The rain had masked her scent pretty well, and for once she was not wearing heels. As a matter of fact, it seemed she had been walking for a while now, the way the mud clung to her still highly fashionable but completely utilitarian boots. 

"Go away, girl."

"And just let you here where you can kill this respectable member of our community without any witness that can help convict you of your crime? No, thank you. Besides, I’m already soaking wet, I’d better get a kick out of it."

"A respectable member of your community? This animal?"

Derek couldn’t help but marvel at the amount of poise and confidence Lydia had while still walking towards them, ensuring she didn’t have to shout too much to get her points across. Oh, the irony. 

"Animal? Sir, this man - and he is a man - volunteers three times a week in the Community Shelter, has a dedicated philanthropy program out of his family fortune, and is a member of the City Council, on the board of regulation of the preserve. I am pretty sure a lot of people won’t agree with your definition of animal if it has to be twisted in order to include him."

"So you’ve vested yourself in the community, huh? Made yourself powerful so they wouldn’t come after you whenever you had to satisfy your hunger? Once every full moon?"

Derek just closed his eyes, trying to keep his cool. He knew the hunter was trying to provoke him so that would scare Lydia away, when it should be her the one he should be afraid of. 

"Hunger every full moon? Like a werewolf, you mean? Are you delusional, sir?"

She was playing a game, a dangerous game. She was pretending there was nothing supernatural in the area - that the hunter was nothing but a lunatic that can be scared into not killing him. 

He was even more awed of her. She had basically deviced a whole plan on the fly that wouldn’t require the pack involvement. Of course she would know, as their Banshee, but she also understood the mess that would be created if she alerted the wolves. He couldn’t help but smile at her a little bit - after all the Hunter couldn’t look at him. She didn’t react at all. 

"I am not delusional, little girl. I know what this man is. So trust me when I tell you, walk away. Go home, remove your make up, go and sleep and dream of ponies and Barbie dolls. You’ll be safer this way."

"No. I don’t think so. Because, see, my best friend is the son of the Sheriff, and I already called him - as a matter of fact, he’s listening in right now. And I’m pretty sure he already called his father, right Stiles?" She put out her phone - the new waterproof model Sony had taken out - and waved it in front of them.

"Yeah, we did - we are on our way though, so if you could please not die, that would be great!"

"Remember to bring me a towel - I’m getting drenched."

"Already in the jeep!"

The hunter was afraid now. If he didn’t have morals he would just shoot the two of them and leave them to die - to be found by their friends. Cross a couple of states, hide until the murders of Beacon Hills became nothing but a bad story people were told in the night, and keep hunting. But this man smelled different - he did have morals. He was doubting himself now. 

"Little girl, you are making a mistake."

Lydia opened her mouth to express a retort, but the revving of the motorcycle kept her from saying anything. Derek cursed inwards, trying not to express disappointment in his face. 

Of course Scott would come. Of course his alpha would show up to try and defend him. Of course Scott would come, and show himself a werewolf, and fuck up everything that Lydia had accomplished so far. To paint the guy in the bad light. 

But when Scott got off the bike and took his helmet off, he was not flashing the red eyes of the alpha or baring the teeth of the wolf inside. Scott looked more like the young teenager he had once been, scared for his life, or the life of someone else.

"Derek!"

The hunter was loosening his grip now. He definitely had not taken to the idea of seeing people rescuing him. People, not werewolves.

"Sir, what are you doing? That’s my brother!"

"Your brother? You two don’t even look alike!"

"My mom adopted him after the fire. When he lost his sister, he was lost, and he ended up with me. If you ask me, he stuck to me like chewing gum on a shoe, I even tried to get rid of him a couple times but we grew fond of him. He’s very good helping with the groceries and putting the Angel on top of the Christmas Tree…"

"Scott, what are you doing?"

"I don’t know, Wreck, mentioning all the reasons why it wouldn’t be worth it to kill you?" Derek couldn’t help but smile at him - he had even used Laura’s nickname, having learned it from her ghost that one night. "Sir, please, I’m pleading - we are pleading. My step-dad is the Sheriff, Stiles already called for him, I just happened to be closer and wanted to, you know, talk you into reason? Bargain? Plead? Sir, what do you want of him? Why would you want to kill him What has he done?"

"He’s a murderer! You don’t know his kind! He could’ve killed you!"

"A murderer? Are you talking about Kate Argent? Do you know about her?" Scott was still playing the foolish teenager, but Derek knew the undertones of the question - he was trying to get him to confess he was a hunter. "He was exonerated of all charges - it was his uncle, Peter Hale, who killed that madwoman, and then offed himself by setting himself on _fire_. I was there." Damn the kid could act - he was even playing the whole traumatic memories thing. "It wasn’t him. It’s then when I started feeling for him, as my brother. When I realized what had happened to him. Please sir, don’t kill him. Please, don’t."

And for the first time Derek realized Scott was not playing a part. He was truly scared for him - he was truly scared that the hunter would press the trigger and off him right there. Maybe it was the alpha in him, but a part of Derek wanted to believe it was just Scott being worried for someone he learned to love as a brother. 

The hunter’s gun didn’t feel steady on his neck anymore. It was no longer touching him to get a firm grip. It was quavering, if only a little. He could still off him easily.

"Sir, please, don’t you have any family? Any brothers? Sisters?"

"I have a brother, true. And I… I had a friend so close I would call him my brother. Your age, maybe a couple years older than you." Derek could smell the man lose himself in the memories, and he could even hear the ghost of a smile on his back. "Kevin. He was killed. Sam… Sam I don’t know where he is. I’ve been looking for him."

"Please. For the love you have for your brothers, let mine go."

The gun cocked again and he could see the horror in everyone’s faces.

"Tell me something, wolfy. Have you truly never killed anyone? Never sank your teeth into anyone’s flesh?"

"Those are different questions."

"Answer them."

"I… my family is dead because of me."

"Derek!"

"What do you mean?"

"A woman, she seduced me, and got me to reveal some family secrets. She used them to murder my family. She was a psychopath. I don’t think I can define her otherwise."

"But you’ve bitten people?"

"Yes. I tried to build myself a pack."

"Where are they?"

"Dead."

"Why?"

"Hunters. Other werewolves. People who wouldn’t leave me alone." Derek answered, thinking of Boyd and Erica, who had died in the hands of the alphas. 

"And you never looked for revenge?"

"Yes. But I never got it."

"What? Why?"

"Because someone taught me that you can be predator, but not a killer."

"You are not lying."

"Why would I? You are going to kill me in front of my family anyways."

During their little conversation (that he was sure they all could hear) Stiles had arrived in the Jeep, and then Allison and Isaac got off her Mazda. None had wolfed out, none had taken out the weapons. They were all appealing to the humanity of this hunter, and somehow Derek knew that he had to have faith in them. Faith in Scott. 

"No. I am not."

He heard the man back a step and put the gun down. Derek immediately walked forward, and Scott launched to him, and they hugged midway. He could hear Scott crying for him and Derek let himself bask in the warmth of his alpha. 

They heard him walk back more. 

"Wait!"

Scott called him. Derek turned, a hand on the shoulder of his brother. The man just looked at them, like it hurted him to see them together - like a family.

"Do you have where to stay?"

The question seemed so alien to the man that he could not do anything but look dumbfounded at Scott.

"What?"

"We do know who you are, Dean Winchester." Allison walked towards him, hands up, but with the air of the Argent matriarch she was. "We know what you do."

"You… you are the Argent girl. The one who called for a revolution on the hunting ways."

"I am, indeed."

"To protect those who can’t protect themselves…" The hunter - Dean - looked at the gun again, but now like he was questioning what he had been about to do. He seemed to have a breakdown, because he let the gun go and then he fell on his knees, crying as well. Scott looked at Derek, like asking for permission, and he just nodded. Both him and Allison walked towards the hunter - Allison kicked the gun away, but Scott extended a hand towards the man. He took it and let himself be embraced by the young alpha, who seemed to have that ability with people - to just hug their sorrows away. 

"Derek, you are with Stiles. Isaac, get Scott’s bike. Scott and I will take him to the house. Someone let Mrs. McCall know - we’ll need hot chocolate and blankets. We’ll have to stop at Minnie’s first."

"Why?"

"We’ll need pie. Lots of it."

Derek looked at the man, and he realized what he had lost that had thrown him into the hunting ways. The same thing he had lost in the fire.

"Don’t worry about it - Stiles and I’ll get them. Get him to the house safely."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be the first to admit I haven't seen Supernatural in ages, so I may not be getting all of Dean's personality and quirks and voice manners right - but I did want to focus on the one thing he has: humanity. For the sake of plot Castiel is not with him and he's lost Sam, and it is after Kevin's death. He was going through a hunting rampage that had everybody on alert and he found what he thought was an omega werewolf but he never thought it was a wolf with a family. That's why he has his breakdown - because again he didn't have anyone to rely on. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr! alan713ch.tumblr.com. It is a personal tumblr tho, so you'll see lots of things, not just Teen Wolf (and I'll be honest, seldom Supernatural)


End file.
